


Meeting in the Fifth Dimension

by fallsintograce



Series: Special YOI Weeks/Events [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Disney World, First Meetings, Gen, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, amusement park rides, first meets, maybe this is really the twilight zone, or maybe it is reality, the fifth dimension, the fifth dimension makes you forgot who you're talking to., the tower of terror, this ride will make your soul disappear from your body, twilight zone music is playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: Just before a competition, Yuuri and Phichit decided to take a trip to Disney World and go on the well-known ride, The Tower of Terror. While trapped in there, Yuuri finds himself chatting with a stranger in line. Yet somehow, he's unsure if any of this reality...or maybe they have all taken a trip into...The Twilight Zone. (Or better known as My Victuuri Summer loving gift fic for Gabz)





	Meeting in the Fifth Dimension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabz/gifts).

> As mentioned, this is my gift fic for Gabz who was looking for First meeting fics. I just came back from Disney and I've been wanting to write the guys in Disney so...why not throw them on the Terror of Tower? (It is true. I lost half my soul on that ride x_x . If you ever go on it, never wear a necklace. It will float mid-air in front of you as you're going up and down) .
> 
> Please forgive me if my grammar is off. I did try to get everything but eyes can miss things! Thanks! Now experience the thrill of YOI on a ride that made everyone but my husband scream in terror XD

Skaters had to be ready for competition but sometimes, it was also all right for them to have a little fun too. That was what Yuuri Katsuki had thought when he and a couple of other skaters decided to go to some amusement parks. Florida had a lot of things that needed to be checked out and they all needed to unwind. A trip to Disney World had never been something that Yuuri had on his mind but it was one that he ended up taking. Since they were already going to Orlando for a competition, it only made sense that they would take a trip over here. They needed to relax before they took to the ice. The rides and food over here would be a good distraction.

It was on this particular day that he and his friend Phichit were in a Disney park that the strangest thing happened. Yuuri had wanted to go to Animal Kingdom since he had heard that his favorite skater and idol, Victor Nikiforov, was supposed to be there. However, Phichit wanted to save that park for tomorrow and hit everything else up first. His main stop was going to be one of the smaller parks. Disney Hollywood Studios wasn’t as big as Epcot or Magic Kingdom but he did know about this ride. The Tower of Terror. It was why they were here and he had a good feeling this would be a ride he wouldn't forgot. He knew it was based off the Twilight Zone and he could hear all the music from inside. The 30 minute wait time also but it did have one thing that Phichit really wanted to ride. The Tower of Terror was calling to them and he was willing to get through a million other things just to get his chance on it. Yuuri was not as excited and he was having second thoughts.

“Do you really want to wait this long?” He asked.

“We’ve waited longer for other things. 30 minutes isn’t going to hurt us. Besides, most of this stuff is going to be inside so that’s better than waiting out in the heat for something.” Phichit said. “So what do you say? Are you ready to enter the Fifth Dimension? It could be a fun place!” 

“Do I have a choice in this matter? Let’s get in line then.”

“Okay! I promise you’re not going to regret all this!” Phichit said, getting into the line and making his way to where all the other people were waiting. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about a ride called Tower of Terror.” Yuuri murmured. “What if something goes wrong?”

“Nothing will go wrong. If you just follow what the people tell you to do, you’ll be okay.” Phichit promised. “It’s not going to be a long ride. It’ll be over before you know it.”

“That’s provided we get on it in the first place.” Yuuri looked up ahead and saw all the people that were before them. From the looks of it, hours would pass before their turn came. “I hope it’s worth it.” 

The Tower of Terror did have a long waiting line and Yuuri was annoyed that they had not taken a fast pass to get through it. Not that it would have made a big difference as the people in the fast pass lane weren’t going that fast to begin with. The wait for the ride was the more painful part. They were inching closer and closer yet were still far away.

“You should probably take your glasses off.” Phichit said. “I don’t want you to lose them on the ride.”

“Do people lose things on this ride?”

“I don’t know but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” They kept inching closer and closer to the building. Once they were inside, Yuuri decided to take off his glasses. It wouldn’t have mattered if he could see anything or not. It was all dimly lit. He was going to see as much as everyone else would in this. 

“Are you sure this is going to be worth it?” He asked Phichit. “Maybe we still have time to back out. There’s got to be something else.”

“Oh no! We made it this far and we’re getting on this ride. Just be patient. We’ll get on it soon enough.” Phichit promised. “After that, we’ll hit that upside-down roller coaster and then that’s it! Aren’t you excited?”

“Thrilled.” 

The line was slowly inching more and more but Yuuri was starting to feel nervous. The whole inside of the ride was making him a little nauseous. He was starting to feel a little dizzy so he found himself leaning backwards and ended up leaning into someone. There was something soft and warm that was holding him up.

“Are you all right?” The person behind him asked.

Realizing what was going on, Yuuri stood up straight and faced the stranger behind him. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you were so close…” He looked up and saw the handsome face staring back at him. Those blue eyes were what captivated him first. He didn’t know what to say at that moment at this man with silver hair like the moonlight, eyes bright blue like the sky, and a strong body that was able to support him. “I, um...I hope I didn’t hurt you.” 

That was not the thing he had wanted to say so he tried. “I mean, I know I didn’t hurt you! I just didn’t mean to back into you. I wasn’t watching where I was walking.”

“I’m fine.” The stranger laughed. “You didn’t hurt me at all. I guess you were getting tired of standing in line.”

“A little bit.” Yuuri admitted. “I can’t believe how slow this line is moving. It said it had a 30 minute wait period, which is why we got in here. I’m pretty sure I’ve been waiting longer than that though. I wish we had added this ride to our fast pass.” 

“Ah, I forgot to do that too.” The stranger smiled. “I thought I had done it but oops! I completely didn’t do it so now I’m here.” He held out a hand. “I’m Victor from Russia.”

“Yuuri from Japan.” Yuuri shook his hand. It was funny because Victor Nikiforov was from Russia. It had to be coincidence since there were plenty of people named Victor out there. He almost said something about that but stopped. The entire area was dark and he had a feeling he was imagining certain things. After all, it was supposed to feel like they were heading into another world. 

_Yeah, that’s probably why I’m feeling strange. It’s the whole atmosphere. I’m supposed to feel like I’m in an alternate reality._ He told himself. _So what if he has a similar name? I’m just confused, that’s it. Victor’s not here. Victor’s supposed to be in Animal Kingdom. This is just the park trying to make me feel like I’m in another world. Yes, that’s it. I’m supposed to feel like this reality is altered and may be it is._

As they kept inching closer, Yuuri tried to calm down by making a little conversation. Maybe that would make him feel like he was in reality again. “I wish there was a better place to sit down and talk but it looks like we’ll have to wait till after the ride. It looks like the line is finally moving though. Well, it is nice to meet you, Victor from Russia.”

“Nice to meet you too, Yuuri from Japan. You know, I know someone else with that name. He’s somewhere in the back of the line.” Victor said. 

At long last, their time to get on the ride came and they took their places. Yuuri made sure to sit between Phichit and Victor so he had someone to talk to. Once he was secured and the attendant made sure they were all fastened in, the elevator door closed and the video started to play as the elevator started to go up. Yuuri had a good feeling something was going to happen any minute so he tried to stay calm. At the same time, he didn’t want to stay quiet. He wanted to know more about this stranger.

The video started to play and explain what was going on. There was a lot being said about being sent into the fifth dimension and being lost in a place called the Twilight Zone. Yuuri had heard of it before and he knew he had seen a few episodes of it but he wasn’t sure he wanted to experience this. He knew that it could be strange, weird, and despite what Phichit had said, it was not going to be a smooth easy ride. 

“The Twilight Zone?” Victor asked. “That sounds interesting.” 

“Do you have any idea what this ride about?” Yuuri asked. “I’ve seen the pictures but I’m not exactly sure what’s supposed to happen.” 

“Nope! I just got in line because everyone else was in line!” Victor exclaimed. “It has to be fun though or else people wouldn’t be lining up.”

“Yeah, that’s true. So you’re really from Russia?” He asked, trying to keep his voice down. Everyone else was transfixed by what was being said on the screen but he couldn’t stop looking at Victor. It felt like he was in a fog but it didn’t matter. He had to tell himself this was all part of the ride. “I know a few people from there. How long do you plan to be here and are you going to other Disney parks?”

“Oh, I just got here yesterday.” Victor whispered back. “I haven’t seen anything else yet. We don’t really have much of a schedule. We’re just going to places that seem interesting enough.”

“Do you have plans to go to Magic Kingdom?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Are you going there?”

“Yes, mostly because my friend wants to ride on Splash Mountain and Space Mountain. He just wants to ride all the mountains over there. I told him that I wasn’t interested but he convinced me that it would be a nice easy ride. Just like with this one.” At that moment, the ride stopped and people began to ramble around them. “Uh oh, what’s going on?”

“Oh, here it comes!” Phichit exclaimed and the ride started to go up quickly. “Fasten your seatbelts! It’s gonna be a bumpy ride!”

“But I already have...AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!” It was at that moment the ride started to drop and Yuuri could feel his heart starting to race. It shot back up again and everyone on the ride started to shriek. “You didn’t….AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

“Yuuuuuuuuurrriiiiii!!!!!” He could hear Victor yelling next to him. “When does this stoooooooooop???!!!! I caaaaaaaaaan’tttt!!!!!!!”

“I don’t know….AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” It was the final drop that almost got both of them out of their seats. As soon as the final shot began playing, Yuuri realized that the entire time they had been on this ride, he had been holding Victor’s hand. The ride had scared them both so much that they had ended up touching each other. Their pulse was racing and Yuuri could feel his heart beating fast as the ride slowly came to an end.

“Is it over?” Victor whispered. 

“I hope so.” Yuuri felt his chest and could feel his heart still beating. It almost came out of his body with all the rising and falling that the elevator was doing. “I felt like it would never end. How do you feel?”

“My heart is beating fast.” Victor admitted. “I’ve never done anything like this.”

“I don’t think I want to do anything like this again.” Yuuri was relieved when the elevator doors opened and they were told to unbuckle their seatbelts. “My friend wants to get on the Rocking Rollercoaster but I think I need a break from fast rides. How about you?”

“Is that rollercoaster the one that goes upside down?”

“From what it sounds like, yes. I don’t know about you but I think I need some coffee. What do you say?”

Before Victor got a chance to answer, Phichit was already gushing about the ride. “That’s worth it! It was completely worth it! Let’s go on it again!”

“No!” Yuuri and Victor replied at the same time. The last thing they wanted was to go up and down on this elevator. Phichit was surprised by the reply and took a step back. 

“Okay, I guess we’re not going on it again.”

“Um, actually…” Yuuri looked over at Victor who seemed to be getting the color back in his face. “We still need to calm down a little bit. I was thinking about taking Victor over here…” He realized that Phichit probably had no idea who Victor was. “Oh, I almost forgot! This is my friend, Phichit. Phichit, this is…”

“No way!” Phichit gasped. “Seriously?! You were sitting next to him? How come I didn’t notice? How are you not freaking out right now?!”

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri finally put his glasses back on and got a better look. He didn’t know how he didn’t recognize him earlier but now his head was spinning. It was his idol. Somehow, in all the darkness and excitement, he had not recognized his idol. He had been sitting next to him on the whole ride. “Victor?! Is that you?”

“Yes? Is something wrong?” Victor was confused.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the Animal Kingdom park?”

“We changed our minds and came here instead. Everyone wanted to ride this ride and I can see why. It’s thrilling and my heart is still racing.” Victor said, touching his chest. “Although I’m not sure why. We’ve been off it for a while.”

“I don’t know why mines is racing either. I don’t know what is going on.” 

“Wait, you really didn’t know?” Phichit was confused. “Did you think you were seeing things? Did you think you really were in the Twilight Zone?”

“I...maybe?” Yuuri was trying put it all together. “How did I not...maybe I’m still stuck in another reality? My heart is still racing.” He touched his skin and it felt cold. “I need to go outside. I need to see where I am for myself.” 

“Yuuri?” Victor was confused. “Are you all right?”

“I...uh...I had no idea.” Yuuri stammered. “Wait, is this reality? Is all of this happening? Maybe we’re still in this so-called fifth dimension.” He rubbed his head. “Are we stuck in the Twilight Zone? I feel like it’s the Twilight Zone.”

“Well, I don’t know. Do they have coffee in the Twilight Zone?”

“There’s only one way for both of you to find out then.” Phichit said. “I’m going to ride this again. You two have fun.” 

As he ran off to go on the ride a second time, Yuuri turned to Victor. It was an awkward feeling and it did feel like they weren’t in the real world right now. His heart rate was starting to go back to normal and he just wanted to get out. “So what do you say? Let’s see if this place is the real world or the Twilight Zone?”

Victor chuckled and took his hand. “I’ll lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, Gabz! Maybe this really happened..or maybe they (and you) are still in...The Twilight Zone! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: fallsintograce. Yell at me to talk more about Disney, YOI, and various other things!


End file.
